Somethings He May Never See
by Uchiha Satsuki
Summary: "As pessoas não podem ganhar nada sem antes sacrificar algo em troca. Esse é o princípio da Troca Equivalente na Alquimia. Quando éramos jovens, pensávamos ser esta a verdade do mundo" - OneShot


A chuva caia fazendo barulhos que mais pareciam uma melodia reconfortante no telhado da casa dos Rockbell. Fazia mais de duas horas que aquilo não parava. Winry dormia tranqüila no sofá de casa.

Vovó Pinako não estava, tinha ido comprar tomates no mercadinho no centro de Rizembul. Na verdade, já devia ter voltado há muito tempo... Porém, a chuva a havia impedido de voltar na hora certa. Estava, naquele momento, conversando com uma velha amiga, protegida da torrente de água... Apenas esperando para voltar para casa.

Mais longe dali... Andando de trem em direção à mesma cidade acima mencionada, estava Alphonse. Novo. Com apenas dez anos. Não sabia o que havia se passado. Não sabia o que tinha ocorrido depois que ele e seu irmão mais velho fizeram a transmutação humana. Mas ele, também, estava voltando para casa.

Muito mais longe dali... Roy, Roy Mustang estava abrindo os olhos pela primeira vez desde a batalha com o Füher... Não... Com o homúnculo Pride. Respirar lhe doía o corpo, pois tinha sido gravemente ferido com um tiro no ombro. Porém, acordar ali era como acordar para um novo dia. Sua mente, livre de preocupações... Apenas podia descansar e se recuperar, para, talvez um dia, ocupar o lugar do homúnculo e, com pulso firme, governar Amestris como um verdadeiro Füher faria. Ele... ele já se sentia em casa.

Ao seu lado, a Primeiro Tenente Hawkeye. O braço direito do ousado Coronel Mustang. A primeira pessoa a encontrá-lo, a primeira pessoa que chorou por seu ferimento, a primeira pessoa que lhe prestou ajuda. Aliás, Riza sempre lhe prestou ajuda. "Posso confiar minhas costas a você, Primeiro Tenente?" foi a pergunta de Roy alguns anos atrás. Riza nunca as deixou desprotegidas, só por um segundo. E, nesse segundo, olha o que havia acontecido! Porém, a partir de agora, nunca deixaria seu lado. Pois seu lugar era com ele... sempre. E, perto dele, em qualquer lugar que fosse, ela sabia que estaria em casa.

Não tão longe, também na Cidade Central, Elysia desenhava contente. Ela fazia um desenho que seu coraçãozinho evitava há muito tempo, porém, naquele dia, ela estava desenhando um homem. Um homem com a farda do exército de Amestris. Seu pai. Maes Hughes era o nome daquele herói. Realmente, o exército era um lugar muito perigoso. Um, segredo, um só, havia custado sua vida. A mãe de Elysia, Gracia, olhava com os olhos atentos e calorosos sua filha desenhando. Gracia não sentia a tristeza de sempre... fria, gélida... que tomava seu coração sempre que pensava no falecido marido. Ela, naquele dia em especial, se sentiu abraçado por uma luz quente que lhe dava forças para continuar. E, ela sabia que, lá no alto, Hughes sorria, encorajando-a.

De volta a Rizembul, a um dia de trem da Cidade Central, Winry tinha acabado de acordar. De um sonho que parecia tão real que ela sentia ter vivido aquilo.

No seu sonho, Ed estava subindo as escadas da velha casa. Usando sua capa vermelha extravagante e o cabelo preso em uma trança. Seu rosto exibia um sorriso incomum. O sorriso de alguém que voltava para o lar depois de uma longa e cansativa jornada, o sorriso que Winry nunca viu em Ed. Seu auto-mail fazia barulhos metálicos cada vez que subia um degrau. Winry se lembra de ter pensado algo como "Droga, ele se meteu em encrenca de novo!". Edward parou, do outro lado da porta, Winry esperava com uma chave inglesa na mão, pronta para jogar bem na cara dele. A porta abriu, porém ninguém entrou.

E Winry acordou depois disso.

Muito, muito distante dali... Ed lutava contra centenas, não, milhares, de mãozinhas que o despedaçavam em partes cada vez menores. Ele estava atravessando o Portão. De novo. Sabia que morreria ali daquela vez. Sabia que nunca seria possível retornar como havia feito antes. Ele podia lembrar dos seus rostos. Dos rostos de quem amava enquanto lutava para se libertar. Roy Mustang... Riza Hawkeye... Elysia... Gracia... Izumi Curtis... General Armstrong... Nina... Hughes... Trisha... Alphonse... Winry... Todos sorriam, encorajando-o a não desistir. A _nunca_ desistir. Mas ele, silenciosamente, se despedia de cada um deles. Ele estava indo... Com sua missão cumprida. Al retornou ao seu corpo. "Vamos voltar aos nossos corpos originais, custe o que custar" foi a promessa dos dois irmãos. Tinham queimado sua casa para se lembrarem de que não podiam voltar para trás. Tinham ido tão longe...

Agora, só Al iria seguir em frente. Edward Elric não se arrependia, mesmo sabendo que havia coisas que ele nunca mais poderia ver de novo. Parou de resistir... e deixou seu corpo ser levado...

"_As pessoas não podem ganhar nada sem antes sacrificar algo em troca. Esse é o princípio da Troca Equivalente na Alquimia. Quando éramos jovens, pensávamos ser esta a verdade do mundo"_


End file.
